wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Feathersong dipped her head, and gave Swampstar's shoulder a respectful lick. The Clan cheered her name, it made her want to cower, though pride surged through her and she smiled. ---- Morningwing nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I think the nest is all done now," he yawned, laying down with his paws tucked under his chest. ~Patchfeather~ 19:39, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar nodded, dismissing his Clan quickly before trotting off to eat something. Breaking his neck...sure made him hungry.---- Shorepebble shifted nervously, eyeing her brother.---- Hiddenshade was bored out of his mind, and glanced briefly over at Shorepebble. Why was she all...shifty? She...couldn't be plotting something, right? She wouldn't even dream of harming her brother!---- Frostfire nodded. "Looks good," she flopped into the nest before rolling for a second and purring, later curling in a ball.Silverstar 19:58, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing curled up beside Frostfire. It was nice to have someone beside him.... 22:05, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang limped her way out of the Warriors den silently. She'd been trying and trying to talk to Hiddenshade, but... The brown mink molly adjusted her leg slightly before sighing. Meanwhile, Hazelfern nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:35, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang eyed Hiddenshade for a moment before heading to him. "Mind if I join?" She asked, the brown mink molly casting her siblings a furtive glance before looking back at the senior warrior. Hazelfern chewed her prey slowly, the tabby queen eying her children. The brown tabby sighed before smiling at Jumpstrike. "Is it me or has the deputy been acting funny?" She questioned. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:31, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (hmmm, I'm 60% sure of something) Jumpstrike froze, confused, and cast Shorepebble a glance. She did look a bit out of character. He glanced around. It looked like half the clan already noticed. "It's not just you. I hope nothing is wrong," he murmured. That would suck, so soon after the coyotes. 01:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (oh sorry, whiskers) Palefang limped after him doing her best to keep up, her leg was almost fully healed. Although, she'd have a small limp for the rest of her life. "Something bothering you?" Hazelfern smiled. "I thought so," she murmured. Quickly changing the subject, "sad that Stormrage passed." She acknowledged. Minnowpaw had been training alone practicing her moves. She'd been wanting to go to the borders. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:31, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang watched him intently for a minute. "You and me both, on the family thing. I don't think I'd make a good leader," she said with a chuckle. "You..you were amazing. Brave and loyal." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you as well," the mink warrior said dipping her head. The coyotes long forgotten, for now. The slender cat sniffed the air and immediately caught a whiff of..thrush maybe? She glanced around before stepping forward. Maybe a few voles and mice there as well. She crouched, forgetting about her leg and went into a stalk. The molly spotted a vole not far off. Stalking her way to it she leapt but the vole had heard her. She landed with a solid thud, a stinging pain going through her crippled leg. She hissed angrily before sighing. Would she ever hunt normally again? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:37, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded, a little down. "Its just that I don't know if I'll ever be able to hunt or fight properly again." She said, silently cursing those dumb coyotes. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 10:23, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded. "Yeah.." The molly flicked her tail, "it just sucks." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:14, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang shrugged as she watched the tabby silently. The brown mink sat down staring at a worm that slithered under her claws. She flicked it expertly I to the air before slicing at it and stood seeing stream. Fish, now that she could hunt. The tan, brown-pointed warrior crouched over the stream before the shape of a trout under the surface of the water. Her paw shot out, her claws curved and slicing the fish out of the water to flop on the bank. With a expert paw she silenced the fish's movement. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:59, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Palefang crouched back over the water for another fish. Her aqua blue eyes narrowed as she watched for another. Growing up, Palefang had loved fish. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 14:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost pulled away from her kit. Had she hurt her? or perhaps she wanted to let time open her eyes. ---- Jumpstrike looked at his paws. He thought he had a crush on Hazelfern. She had become quite close with him. Maybe she felt the same...? "Would you like to hunt?" he suddenly asked, lifting his head up to meet her gaze. 22:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern glanced up after swallowing her food. "Uh,sure." She answered. The tabby warrior giving him a soft smile, her green eyes matching it. Palefang quickly met back up with Hiddenshade. "Bless you," she meowed. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 14:49, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded. Should she tell him now?'' She thought, a frown appearing on her delicate face. The brown mink gave a pretty big sigh before picking up her prey. Obviously troubling over her thoughts. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 16:24, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "A little. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell someone that I like them. Romantically but it just doesn't want to come out." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:22, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (I feel Pale's confusion so hard RN lol) Palefang breathed in deeply. "Really?" She asked stopping to watch him solemnly. Would Hiddenshade reject her? Did he even know it was him? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:37, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hiddenshade," she paused, her eyes wide with some fear. "He's you." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:41, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt fear grip her heart like a fist was squeezing it. Her eyes went wider as she watched his reaction. Oh no. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:45, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (oh mi god you just broke my heart) Palefang felt tears fill her eyes. Why did she tell him?! she shrugged and turned away glaring at the horizon. "Its nothing. Forget it, your probably with someone else." She felt her emotions shutting down. Of course, she'd get rejected with this. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (:O) At Swampstar's voice, Willowspirit poked her head out of the warriors' den, only to see him on Hiddenshade. What in the name of StarClan is going on??? ---- Birdsoar hunted with Bouldersnow. --look me in the eye 18:54, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (poor pale wow) Palefang watched this, feeling embarrassed for admitting this to him. She watched Shorepebble now. Dod Hiddenshade love her?! Palefang kept her aqua eyes on the deputy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:59, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang turned to Hiddenshade, "you don't know?" She whispered barely audible. Maybe there was still a chance. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:03, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt sympathy in her heart for the tabby tom. "Shorepebble," she said softly. "Just tell him." Why was she here? She'd just... — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:09, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang's aqua eyes turned onto Hiddenshade. She felt like she'd just ruined her own life telling him of her I terest in him. Look at what had happened. The brown mink turned and quietly fled camp to be alone. Once out of camp, Palefang stopped to catch her breath and think. Why was StarClan so intent on ruining her life?! — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:18, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang finally calm headed back to camp. Never would she do that again, the molly walked into camp warily. Her gaze immediately going to the former lead and deputy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang heard their conversation bit chose to ignore it. The tan molly headed into the Warriors den. Maybe she just needed to focus on being the best warrior. She doubted she'd ever really accept anyone else now, but she did love her Clan. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:38, October 1, 2016 (UTC) The next morning, Morningwing nudged Frostfire softly. "I have to go back to StormClan," ---- Whitetoe watched the cats. She didn't really care... but anyway, good for Shorepebble and Hiddenshade. 19:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang rested in the Warriors' den on her back legs splayed just slightly above her body her head was laying out of her nest on the cold ground. Her aqua eyes on the entrance just staring. Meanwhile, Flyshade and Talltail sat away from everyone else talking about nothing in general. Palefang let her mouth open slightly the tips of her creamy canine fangs poking out slightly. She wanted to forget what had just happened. She'd wished it never happened. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:59, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang closed her eyes letting sleep take her. Flyshade shrugged before standing saying something about going hunting. Tallyail sat there alone. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:08, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Minnowpaw sat at the border, she was thinking of maybe visiting the other Clans territories. The dilute apprentice jolted forward. (patch maybe we can have Wind and Minniw meet now) — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe yawned and streched. She decided to stay clear of Swampstar for now. He may be still a bit... angry or something about all the crap that went down. She flicked her ears. Maybe she'd do her own little patrol... 20:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar sniffed at the sight of his sister and former friend, and turned to march off to his own den.Silverstar 20:41, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang woke from her nap not long after, feeling slightly rested she lay there her lazy aqua eyes watching the entrance. Would Hiddenshade even talk to her now that he knew?'' The brown mink jolted upright. Her siblings had to have known what had happened by now. Would they tease her? Or.. She shook those thoughts from her head and poked her head out of the den giving a small yawn. '' Talltail knew of his sister's confrontation with Hiddenshade but was fearful of even speaking to her about it. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:48, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang made her way slowly to the fresh-kill pile. She sifted through it for several minutes before finding a mouse. She sat down and began to play with, pushing it back and forth with her left pae. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang glanced up to watch Hiddenshade for a second, the tan warrior's aqua gaze switching to Foggysky. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:58, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang narrowed her eyes and flicked the mouse away. Frustration, the molly radiated that. What right did she have? Probably none. Forcefully pushing it from her mind Palefang sauntered over to her brother. She needed to regain her confidence what other way than to be with her egotistic brother. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:05, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang was immediately greeted by the plump tabby and white tom. "You know there's always one niggt stands," he said sorta helpfully. Palefang snorted. "I'm not one of those she-cats, Talltail." She told him. Tallyail sighed. "I know," Palefang eyed her brother. " A solid family would be nice but I don't think I'll ever be ready anytime soon." She said. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:16, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (huh, i thought i posted this) "I have to go back home right now," Morningwing repeated to Frostfire. He had an apprentice to train, and hopefully his brother wouldn't be rampaging through the territory in search of him. Although he felt disgusted at the thought of leaving his friend. "We can meet back here in two moonrises! this, the den we made together can be our special place!" 01:38, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Grunting, Frostfire rolled onto her paws. "Alright, alright...See you then? Same place?"Silverstar 20:27, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded. "Yes. I'll see you then," Morningwing mewed, giving Frostfire's forehead a brisk lick, then plodding out of the den and began the trip back to his clan. 03:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire stiffened before growing hot under her pelt as Morningwing licked her forehead before leaving. Why....? She wasn't sure how to react, but felt oddly warm. "...Bye, Morningwing." She managed to squeak out these words before walking in a different direction, heading back towards her cozy RockClan home.Silverstar 19:55, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing returned to camp. Everything looked normal. Good, no one seemed to notice he had gone. He had caught a bird on the way back and placed it on the fresh-kill pile. 00:59, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Grumbling to herself, Shorepebble moved into the nursery. She'd have to make Swampstar select a new deputy...Silverstar 01:11, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe returned from her self patrol and now lie with Emberkit climbing all over her as she dozed. Every once and awhile when the kit bit her, she would wake and try and swat him, but he was always to quick for her, and she went back into a doze. Darkfrost watched Emberkit climbing on the black warrior and felt like purring, but before she could she spotted Morningwing walking into camp with the smallest bird she had ever seen. He had been gone for nearly two days to catch'' that''? 13:01, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger rose from his nest, eyes wide when he spotted his brother entering camp. Without another thought, he immediately raced towards him. "Morningwing!" He called out, head raised and alert.Silverstar 19:32, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing froze at Dusktiger's yowl. Maybe Dusktiger had been rampaging through the forest in search of him... "Hi, Dusktiger," he greeted his brother, quietly. 22:19, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger tensed, checking his brother over. "...Where were you?! Are you alright?"Silverstar 00:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I'm fine, I'm not an idiot. I can protect myself," Morningwing huffed, twitching the tip of his tail, annoyed with his brothers concerns over him. 01:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The dark tabby tom let out a soft, stubborn huff. "...Fine." He muttered firmly in response, angling his ears towards the nursery. "...But you definitely missed out on some drama."Silverstar 01:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I don't care about she-cat drama," Morningwing huffed. Who did? it was all stupid. 01:08, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Gee, ok then..." Dusktiger mumbled under his breath, flicking his tail before looking away. "...Then don't go crying to me when you're confused. Later." With that, he turned away, disappointed.Silverstar 01:12, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Feeling a bit guilty, Morningwing called him back. "Wait, Dusktiger. Do you want to share my bird?" he asked, pawing the tiny finch. "...I did spend a whole day hunting it down..." 01:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The tabby warrior twitched his tail as he stopped dead in his tracks. Half of him actually wanted to walk away, keep walking and ignore his brother...but that seemed a bit too mean. "...Fine." Dusktiger turned, slowly marching back over to his brother.Silverstar 01:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (maybe morning could tell dusk and then he tries to stop him from seeing her?) Morningwing sat down in front of the bird. He could tell Dusktiger still wasn't too... happy, at the moment... A huge part of him was forcing him to not tell him of Frostfire. He felt like he couldn't keep secrets from his brother... 01:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (yeees, and he could be all jealous, since poor babu Dusk wants a gal, but nobody has an interest in him) Dusktiger immediatley started to tear into the pitiful bird, chewing lazily with his jaw hanging slightly.Silverstar 01:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing glanced around, although he couldn't see, and made sure no one was near. He couldn't keep a secret from Dusktiger... he could in the past, but now it was screaming in his head to come clean. He moved a bit closer to his brother. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked slowly. 01:35, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger grunted, continuing to chew on his share as he did so. "...Who else would I tell? You're the only cat I talk to." He muttered with a small twitch of his right ear.Silverstar 01:37, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded. "..okay... I wasn't really out hunting this for a whole day. I've met ''someone." 01:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The warrior eyed his brother suspiciously. "'Someone'? Who, or what, is this 'someone', Morningwing? I swear, if it's a talking coyote..."'Silverstar' 01:41, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "A ''cat, ''Dusktiger, a she-cat," Morningwing meowed, hushly. 01:46, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger narrowed his eyes sharply. "Because of how secretive you're acting, I'm guessing this she-cat isn't a StormClan cat...and probably not a loner, either."'Silverstar' 01:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing shook his head. "No, she's not. She's a RockClan cat. We met... a few moons back," he murmured, the fur prickling on his spine as he remembered that day, killing Winterfall then meeting Frostfire... 01:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) His eyes practically burst into flames. It wasn't only because this was against the code, but...it meant that he's basically be leaving Dusktiger for someone else. And he...he'd be all alone. "Are you mad?!" He hissed this sharply, but of course, kept his voice down.'Silverstar' 01:54, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Morningwing asked, sharply. "I'm not doing anything wrong. We hunted and built a nest, that's it!" he hissed, quietly. Feathersong padded into camp with some tansy she found, for Foggysky. She padded across the clearing to the medicine cats den. Not wanting to bother the blind she-cat, she placed the tansy neatly at the entrance to the den and stalked quietly away. 02:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Foggysky was sleeping in her nest, drooling as she snoozed. Shorepebble had kept her up all night, for the queen was already near kitting. She was constantly having pains, and had a trouble with sleeping. Dusktiger lashed his tail. "Did you ever learn the code, Morningwing?! You can't just leave StormClan for a couple days to go play!"'Silverstar' 02:04, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "It wasn't even that long! a day at least! Frostfire's my only friend, I want to spend time with her," Morningwing mewed. 02:14, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger sniffed at this statement, clearly offended by his brother's words. "''Only friend?" He laughed in a bitter manner. "Oh, right, because you don't have a brother who's always at home, waiting, worrying that his brother might be dead because he's been gone for two days." With a growl, the tom got up and stormed off, leaving camp.Silverstar 02:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Realizing what he had said, Morningwing shot upright. "Wait, Dusktiger! I didn't mean it like that!" he called, but he was sure his brother wouldn't listen. Feathersong flinched at Morningwing's loudness. Why did everyone have to be so loud? She had heard them talking, at least the part about some other friend. Poor Dusktiger. It kind of was true though, she only saw him alone or with Morningwing. She made her way out of camp. She was very shy, but Dusktiger was clearly unhappy. He needed someone to lean on. 02:22, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "'Frostfire's my only friend', pah! She wasn't always there for him..." Dusktiger growled under his breath as he stomped along. In his anger, he attempted to kick a stick, but it was a tree root, so he tripped and fell in the mud. Poor idiot.Silverstar 02:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Feathersong quietly followed Dusktiger, hearing him mutter under his breath then a nice splash. She came around a tree and saw him in the mud. She paused, unsure of what to do. He could get angry for her walking over at such a moment. 02:30, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Ugh, lovely, just lovely...stupid mud." The warrior cursed under his breath, pulling himself out of the muck before shaking his pelt out.Silverstar 02:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Now that he was out, Feathersong padded over to him, making a bit of noise so she didn't scar him. "Hi, Dusktiger. Are - are you all right?" she asked, shyly. 02:37, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger glared over at the new warrior, his ears flattened like they were before. "....Not at all."Silverstar 02:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "You know he didn't mean it..." Feathersong mewed softly, letting her green gaze flicker from her paws, to Dusktiger, then back again. "But I know what it's like to not have many friends... it really stinks, even more when the friends you have don't treat you like you should be treated." 02:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Right, if he hadn't meant it, he wouldn't have said it." Dusktiger grunted angrily, sinking his claws into the soft, muddy earth. "I was always there for him...yet, he's forgotten all about me."Silverstar 02:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "He's living the moment. He has another friend, that's exciting. What would you do if you had a new friend as well?" Feathersong reasoned as best as she could. She understood the toms anger, but at the same time knew what she was saying must be true. Or so she thought. 02:54, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I wouldn't ignore the cat I've spent my entire life with, that's for sure." Dusktiger commented bitterly with a single lash of his dark tail.Silverstar 02:56, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Some take it differently then others," Feathersong murmured, hanging her head. "Just try to cool down. Then you'll feel better." 02:58, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I'll never feel better." Dusksong declared darkly, sitting down in a dryer area with a soft thud.Silverstar 03:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Okay then," Feathersong let out a sigh. "I could leave you here to wallow in misery and pain or we could do something useful, like hunt." 03:04, October 10, 2016 (UTC) A sour huff sounded from the warrior, as if he was pouting from punishment. "...Fine, I'll go on a stupid hunt."Silverstar 03:06, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Feathersong had to cough to stop a laugh from leaving her mouth, then felt really guilty. She couldn't help but laugh at how Dusktiger was acting, but felt bad for thinking so. 03:12, October 10, 2016 (UTC) He tapped his paws against the earth impatiently. "Well? Are we going or not?"Silverstar 03:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, yes," Feathersong huffed and padded through the marshes, trying to detect the scent of any sort of prey. 03:18, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grumbling under his breath, Dusktiger stalked after the molly, tasting the air while doing so.Silverstar 03:19, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Feathersong spotted a vole, then stepped aside and glanced at Dusktiger, offering him to catch it. Maybe he'd feel better once he murdered something. 03:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger nodded in response, but did not make eye contact. He moved forward, stalking the vole before pouncing. For some odd reason, it reminded him of what his brother had said ealier about Frostfire, and...well, let's just say the vole became a puddle.Silverstar 03:26, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Feathersong looked down at the remains of the vole and sniffed. "Oh... well, I-I guess we can feed the worms with that..." 03:30, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong continued to curse under his breath. "Fox-hearted...-" He mumbled, trailing off and kicking the remains away.Silverstar 03:32, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Feathersong padded past him and ignored his cursing. "So who is Frostfire, anyway?" 03:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Some stupid somethin' or other." Dusktiger growled, kicking a little pebble with his paw.Silverstar 03:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Feathersong's tail prickled. She felt like she had heard that name before... "Wait, isn't she that one cat... the daughter of RockClan's old leader?" she asked. No, no, stupid Feathersong, it couldn't be.... Emberkit crashed into the nursery in search of his littermate. "Shadekit!" he hollared to the wind, tossing his head around to try and spot her. Meanwhile, Whitetoe had all but forgotten the drama that had unfolded. She was now waiting with her eyes closed as Emberkit went looking for Shadekit, he had said he'd be right back. She realized she quite enjoyed the company of the kits, strange, she had always hated kits. She opened her eyes, looking up at the sky. Maybe one day she could have kits? "What was that?" Darkfrost asked, padding across the clearing to Morningwing's side, who looked upset and confused. "What was what?" he asked, looking stupid. 13:57, October 10, 2016 (UTC) It was time...Shorepebble had officially stepped down from her duties, and now, Swampstar would announce her replacement...he thought it was a wise choice, for the new deputy had proven themself. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Willow." Going silent, he watched as his StormClan clanmates gathered." "Today, Shorepebble has stepped down from her role as deputy. So now...I will announce the new deputy." He paused. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of StormClan is Whitetoe." Meanwhile, Shadekit popped her salt-and-pepper head out of a pile of moss. "Over here, Emberkit, you silly earthworm!" She called over to her brother in a giggle, tumbling out of the pile before waddling over to meet him. Dusktiger flattened his ears. "...I dunno, sounds familiar." Then he remembered from his past, his mind searching his memories for the times when he was in RockClan. Frostkit and Hazelkit...the son and daughter of Stormstar and Lilyflower, could it really-?! "...Oh dear StarClan."Silverstar 20:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe had gathered with the other cats and listened to Swampstar's announcement. She was surprised and held her head proudly. Who knew that she would begin as a rogue kit, move on to DawnClan, fall, then rise up as StormClan's deputy! "I accept!" Emberkit spotted his sister and flew across the nursery and barrled into her. "I've been looking for you for a whole minute! what were you doing? I thought you were dead!" Feathersong shook her head. She didn't know of another cat with Frost as their prefix. "That's not good. I know she's his friend, but they can meet at gatherings. We can't let them see each other again. He's betraying the Clan." 20:48, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar dipped his head, while Shorepebble silently approved of her brother's choice from the nursery. Shadekit twitched her whiskers as she flopped on the ground, successfully tackled by her ruddy brother. "A whole minute? Wow, that's a new record!!" It was difficult to determine if that was sarcasim or seriousness in her voice. "Maybe we should just let 'em see her, make him learn his lesson." The dark tabby scowled under his breath, despite feeling a great amount of concern for his brother's sake.Silverstar 20:54, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I was attacking Whitetoe, and winning, all by myself. I came in here to fetch you so we can finish her off," Emberkit stated, holding his head up proudly. Feathersong shrugged. "That may just make things worse, before we know it, he'll be gone everyday, maybe even moving back to RockClan." 21:37, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm approached his two kits with a few swift strides, grinning down at them in almost a sarcastic manner. "You two aren't talking about attacking the Clan deputy, now are you?" "If that's what he wants oh-so-much, than so be it." Dusktiger grunted in his rage, tearing his claws down a tree branch.Silverstar 21:50, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Emberkit gaped up at his father. "Whitetoe is deputy? Can I, pretty please, be her apprentice?" he asked, bouncing around excitedly Feathersong sighed. She had no clue how to get to Dusktiger. 23:23, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The ruddy warrior twitched his whiskers in amusement. "That's up to Swampstar, Emberkit. Although I'm sure you could always ask Whitetoe." Dusktiger huffed, remaining in a sitting position.Silverstar 23:34, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Emberkit let out a bellow of dismay and flopped on the ground. "That means I have to walk." Darkfrost hissed when she lost Morningwing to the cats who swarmed around Whitetoe. She'd find out, whatever it took. After a long time of walking, Meadowbee and Nightshade reached StormClan territory. Nightshade shook each paw after every step, trying to get all the mud out of his paws. "You want to live in this, Meadowbee? we could turn around..." 23:43, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm twitched his whiskers in amusement, nudging his son along as Shadekit cleaned to the warrior's shoulder, giggling. "Alright you two, let's go see what mom's up to."Silverstar 23:46, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Emberkit leaped to his paws and tottered around in search of Darkfrost. He spotted her, glaring at the cats. She looked angry, she looked very pretty when she was. "Momma!" he squealed, flying into her side, purring. Meadowbee shook her head. "I know what I'm doing, Nightshade. I love RockClan but... I know my place is in StormClan with my sister." Nightshade rolled his eyes and lolled his head. "If you say so..." he huffed, tail dragging on the ground. He had been born with a sister then lost her, and now he had another one to hunt with and talk with... he would miss Meadowbee very much. 00:03, October 11, 2016 (UTC) A sloppy grin on the face of Sparkstorm, he gently headbutted the molly's shoulder, while Shadekit jumped onto her mother's leg with a loving purr. "You know...you even look pretty darn cute when you're angry, Darkfrost." Sparkstorm teased in a gentle tone, glancing down at their kits.Silverstar 00:06, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost tore her gaze away from the cats then looked down at her kits. She gave Sparkstorm a fond shove. "I look like I want to kill someone when I'm angry." "Wait, where's StormClan's camp even at?" Nightshade suddenly asked. Meadowbee paused, then shrugged. "We'll just follow the scent trails left by other warriors," she sniffed the ground, and without a doubt, strong StormClan scent was coming from not very far. 00:12, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "At least you'd be pretty when you do it." Sparkstorm stuck out his tongue in response.Silverstar 00:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Before they even knew it, the two warriors stumbled just outside of camp to be met by a black smoke tabby. She bared her fangs, and they argued for a few moments, until the warrior, Shimmertail, took them into camp to see Swampstar. Meadowbee and Nightshade padded into camp, side by side, following the she-cat ahead of them. Meadowbee scaned the clearing and swore she saw Darkfrost, with some kits. It couldn't have been, there must be loads of black cats in the Clan... "Swampstar! some warriors from another Clan wish to speak with you," called out Shimmertail. 00:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar poked his head out of the leader's den, pricking his ears. "Yes? I'll be right down," with that, he slowly slinked out of the willow tree. Sparkstorm grinned down at the two active kits, before raising his head as the Clan grew silent. Stiffening, he spotted two cats at the camp's entrance.Silverstar 00:41, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost followed Sparkstorm's gaze and stiffened. Those cats both looked like someone she had seen before... the tom looked like Creekfrost, but a little younger, and the she-cat... was that...? Meadowbee wanted tensely beside her brother as the leader came out of his den. She dipped her head. "Hello, Swampstar. I am Meadowbee, and I would like to join your Clan." 01:13, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit cheered for Whitetoe as she was announced deputy. Meanwhile, Birdsoar and Bouldersnow were out hunting yet again... it was getting obvious that the two warriors were starting to get close. --look me in the eye 03:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC) The leader waved his tail, gazing down at the she-cat calmly before speaking, "That sounds like a warrior name, Meadowbee. I'm guessing you formerly resided in another Clan?"Silverstar 00:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, I did, RockClan was my Clan before," Meadowbee replied, tail-tip twitching anxiously. 00:36, October 12, 2016 (UTC) "Ah, we've quite a few warriors who immigrated to our Clan during the time of RockClan's great illness outbreak." Swampstar responded with a twitch of his two ears. "Might I ask why you left?" Pain suddenly showered down on Shorepebble. Oh dear...already?Silverstar 01:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... well..." Meadowbee trailed off. "I... I came because my sister is here. I want to be with her again," she nodded to Nightshade. "My brother here isn't joining me just escorting me." Nightshade didn't move, even when Meadowbee spoke of him, just stayed as still a stone, looking at nothing. 01:37, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Never before had the molly given birth, but she knew just what was happening. "...F-Foggysky!!" Swampstar paused, nodding. "Ah, quite understandable...my sister is actually in the nursery, she was my deputy before expecting kits." He grumbled these words with a soft snort before glancing outside. "You're accepted into the clan; do you wish to keep your name?"Silverstar 01:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay